


Heaven

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 Out of Mind, Episode: s03e01 Into the Fire, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel comes home from the latest mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Author's Choice" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

Daniel sank gratefully into his bathtub, biting back a moan as the too-hot water washed over him an inch at a time. His bruised ribs protested each movement, sea salt tingled in his many abrasions, and the soft strains of Vivaldi were interrupted by the crinkle of the plastic bag that was protecting the stitches in his 'deep, bleeding gash.'

Still, the steaming bath was heavenly, and Daniel never wanted to get out. He knew that would change when the water cooled, or when his next round of pain killers needed to be taken, but for now, he was content never to move or think again.


End file.
